Live Only to Love
by Kouzuka Haruomi
Summary: It is known that YukitoYue receives his ability to exist from Touya. And Yukito lives only for Touya. What if one day Touya decides to take a turn? Would Yukito hurt himself? shounen aikleenex


Live Only to Love...  
  
Standard disclaimers apply...*dance with me buddies*... These people are rightfully owned by CLAMP. Full credit. Hohoho... I only played with them... no harm done hohoho...  
  
--  
  
He was the one who gave him life. Yukito looked out the window and blinked once. The sunset felt warm and soothing. But it did him no good. Inside he was breaking. Little by little he could hear the veins snap and the heart itself breaking into tiny little pieces.  
  
Why now? Was the question that floated in his head, he bit back a tear that threatened to come out.  
  
Touya came earlier to see him. It was a day that both of them never would have thought would occur in this lifetime. They used to spend so many times with each other, oblivious of the surroundings in a perfect world that both created with love, passion and a dash of curiosity.  
  
Yukito closed his eyes. So very tightly, trying to force the day's happenings to dust and blew away, forever forgotten.  
  
He wished Touya had never said it, he wish Touya had never told him how he felt. It would be much better if they kept it a mutual love silently admiring each other without commitment and passion, which made them what they were.  
  
And most of all...  
  
He wished that Touya had never give him the power to continue existing in this world.  
  
If only he had let him go...  
  
Both could be spared by this torturous moment.  
  
Yukito slid slowly to the floor. "To-ya... kimi no tame ni... ore ga ikiteru... demo ima..." his words stopped mid sentence. He felt so weak. He could hear his own heart beating now... slower... weaker...  
  
--  
  
Touya forced himself to sleep. He just couldn't ignore the look on Yukito's face when he told him earlier. Yukito didn't want to believe. But he had used force to sink it into his naïve brain. He felt real bad. He would never in a million year hurt Yukito for no reason. But thanks to his guilty conscious he had decided to follow as what his dad expected...  
  
For him to date a normal girl get married and resume the Kinomoto name down another generation.  
  
His stomach churned again. He was starting to hate himself. He was a heartless demon. He had hurt Yukito, the angel of his heart. Broke his heart into pieces. But he had no choice. He couldn't tell his father that he was gay after what his father expected from him.  
  
And the force he used on Yukito when Yukito didn't believe what he said...  
  
Oh he felt like just kicking himself on the ass...  
  
--  
  
flashback...  
  
"I'm sorry Yukito... I just don't see what lies ahead of us if we stayed together," Touya said, almost coolly. He was hurt himself forcing that rubbish out from his mouth. Yukito blinked at Touya for the sudden confession.  
  
"I would love to laugh To-ya, but this joke is really not that funny," Yukito forced a smile. Touya closed his eyes, gathering enough courage for a second wave of face slapping insults for his angel.  
  
"We had our fun," Touya uttered, vaguely remembered the exact words being uttered some time ago by Kaho and he knew how much it hurt. Maybe it'll work on Yukito too, to think of him unworthy of his love and stopped loving him. It'll make his live easier then for the snow rabbit. "But I'm getting bored of you around me all the time," he shrugged. "So might as well call it off," he wanted to run out of the house. Wanted to curse himself to death for saying such crude shit to Yukito. But his father was expecting something from him and being a dutiful and responsible son, he knew better. Maybe his father didn't know about his relationship with Yukito but his own subconscious was leaning towards the logic.  
  
Just as Touya reached the doorknob, Yukito called. "Why? Was I that useless to you? Was I the toy that you don't want anymore?" Yukito's words were muffles by tears. He wanted to turn around and say sorry to his angel and hug him for eternity. But his dutiful son side was taking the better half of him today.  
  
"I'm just... bored," he uttered with a shrug and went out the door, Tears staining his own eyes.  
  
--  
  
Yukito opened his eyes and looked around. He had been sleeping the whole night, on the kitchen floor even. He had never slept off in odd places anymore after Touya had given Yue his power. And this was the first time of him slipping into dreamland in an odd place after the transfer.  
  
But then it occurred to him that he and Touya were no longer an item. Again he felt his heart ache. But he got up nonetheless. He still had to go to school despite the heaviness of his soul. Was it just him, or did he feel really tired?  
  
He was so deep in thoughts that he didn't realize he was on the streets on his way to school already. "Ohayo ne, Yukito-san," a voice called. It was the raspy voice of Li-kun. Yukito gave him a warm smile albeit a weak one. "Are you okay Yukito-san? You don't look that well," Li-kun blinked, looking at the lanky bishounen who was attempting to walk rather unstably.  
  
"Oh I'm fine... just a little..." with that the boy fell backwards. If Li wasn't fast enough, Yukito might have fell and break his neck. Despite the tall build and enormous glutton-like appetite, Yukito was unbelievably light and thin. "Yukito-san! Yukito-san!" he shook the taller boy's shoulder but no response.  
  
Then the pale lashes fluttered open and the hazel eyes showed blankly, it looked dead. The Chinese boy smiled at the taller youth. "Yokatta ne... I thought you were..." Yukito tried to stand up. "Hey, I think you ought to stay at home," the younger boy called. Yukito shook his head. "I'm okay... just a little bit tired is all," he said before turning back to smile at Li. It looked sunny but his face was showing the tiredness.  
  
"I'm okay... thank you Li-kun," he said before walking rather slowly to school.  
  
"So when the plot of the graph looks like..." the teacher was interrupted when the door slid opened. Every eye in the classroom turned towards the front door where a very weak looking boy stood in between the entrance. "Tsukishiro-kun," the teacher acknowledged him looking at his watch. "You're half and hour late," he announced, partly interested to hear what Yukito has to say for himself.  
  
Touya looked at the boy who was half leaning on the doorframe. "I... I'm sorry..." Yukito said, that was all he had to say for himself. He didn't care what would the teacher think, he himself didn't knew why he actually came to school.  
  
The teacher frowned at one of his star students. "Is that all you have to say for yourself for coming halfway into the class, Tsukishiro-kun?" the teacher asked. The boy with pale hair looked at the floor, he nodded.  
  
The teacher sighed. "Don't make it a habit," he turned back to the whiteboard. "Go to your seat," he uttered as he wrote something on the whiteboard. "Arigatou sensei," Yukito breathed softly and walked like an 80 year old to his seat.  
  
He passed Touya's table and sat next to him like every normal day. But he acted as if Touya was invisible to him and bore into his bag to dig out the Probability and Statistics textbook. Touya still looked at his every move. Part of him wanted to ask why Yukito looked like a dying person but part of him prevented him from doing so with the reasoning that if he were ever to care about Yukito, he would never learn to forget the boy's love.  
  
Not that he ever will...  
  
"Kinomoto-kun... I am teaching here; not Tsukishiro," the sensei said out loud. "Gomen nasai," Touya reverted his attention back to class.  
  
--  
  
After a morning full of classes, they finally have their lunch break. Everyone started to leave class for the cafeteria where they could enjoy their day's lunch either from home or just grab something from the cafeteria's counter.  
  
Touya was going through the door when he turned back to glanced at Yukito. The latter was sitting at his seat near the window, eyes looking out to the scenery not thinking of getting up to get some food. Yukito had been floating the whole morning. Paying next to nil attention in classes and skipping lunch. Touya frowned in oddity but shrugged as he saw his football mates and decided to join them for lunch instead.  
  
There in the cafeteria, the group of boys was talking about the upcoming inter-high match for football this coming winter. To play in an indoor field was their only chance of playing football in winter. So they had to train hard the whole of this autumn so they could make up for the early winter when they can't practice because of the frozen field in their school.  
  
CLAMP Campus was the only campus in whole of Japan with an indoor football field. Hell, their whole campus is designed to be spring all year round. How lucky of those rich snotty brats to be schooling there.  
  
So CLAMP Campus organized a friendly inter-high football match in their campus for other high schools to have a chance to have a peek on how does CLAMP Campus students and the place was like.  
  
"We'll start the intensive training next week. What do you say, Touya?" one of them asked. Touya nodded. "Sounds good to me," he bit into his bun.  
  
His eyes looked around. Maybe there was a girl out there for him to please his father. Of course there were tons of them head over heals for him, but which one should he... choose?  
  
When Touya came back from lunch, he saw Yukito in the same position before he left class earlier. Staring out the window. He frowned and sat next to him in his own seat. He wanted to make friendly conversation with him. Maybe they couldn't be lovers but they could still be friends right?  
  
"Did you eat lunch, Yukito?" he asked. There was no answer from the boy. Touya shrugged. Maybe he was too deep in his own thoughts to even bother about him.  
  
School ended with a sudden end of the story the history teacher was telling because of the school bell. "Well, maybe we'll resume this next time," she said as she slid down her reading glasses and closed her book to eye everyone in class. They were still in their seats but their eyes show excitement and rushed feelings to get out from her class; everything packed in their backpack just waiting for her so that they could get on with their life, and all it took was a word from her. She sighed and smiled. "Class dismissed," she uttered and most of them were rushing out through the door.  
  
Touya glanced back before going out of class. Yukito put his things into his bags slowly and gathered his items. The latter seemed off today. Maybe it was hard for him to digest what happened yesterday. Hey, he felt bad too, but he didn't go around and show the whole world. Suddenly he thought that Yukito was being over-acting about all this. He snorted and walked out of class.  
  
The second day at school was no different than the day before, Yukito came ever later than yesterday. It was the English teacher's turn to welcome his lateness to class that day. As the day before he was excused because he was never late before and was told not to have it happen always and it resumed just like the day before. Yukito looked blankly at the teachers, Yukito skipping lunch, Yukito handing up unfinished home works and finally Yukito going home later than anyone else.  
  
It was not until the 5^th day, which was a Friday that he fainted in middle of Physical Education class.  
  
They were going for a basketball play in the court because it was getting cold outside. The sharp autumn wind prevented them from having any sports without the hassle of getting their hair out of their eyes. Even the school archers that were training for the upcoming tournament had to cancel their practice because their arrows were flying off course.  
  
The boys were in the basketball court and the girls in the gym. Yukito looked at everyone and started frowning. They all seemed doubled. He was the last in the line and he saw two splitting image of his sensei in front of him. He blinked a few times and felt so terrible that his legs just couldn't carry his weight no more.  
  
"Tsukishiro-kun!!" a guy shouted when the boy who was standing behind him fell unceremoniously to the floor. He shook the boy in attempt to awake him. Everyone started to crowd Yukito. "Yukito!" Touya shouted as he pushed the boy and held Yukito in his own arms. "Stand back! Give him air!" the teacher commanded. Everyone stepped back and looked as Touya slapped the boy not so gently as to wake him up.  
  
Yukito felt dangerously light and lifeless. Touya felt like he was holding a skeleton wrapped with skin. He reached out to feel Yukito's pulse. It was there, but slow and faint.  
  
A gut feeling in his stomach revoked a painful past. The time when Yukito was fading away replayed in his head. His heart hurt terribly on thinking that it would replay and this time, no more power to save the lovely angel.  
  
"I called the ambulance!" someone said. Another boy got Yukito a blanket. "Good, now lets carry him outside to wait for the ambulance," the teacher said as he wrapped the blanket around Yukito's lithe body. Touya nodded and carried his angel out. He bit his lips. He won't forgive himself if anything happened to Yukito.  
  
The ambulance was already there by the time they walked out to the main hall. Touya put Yukito down on the mobile stretcher and climbed in the ambulance after him.  
  
"Yukito... please be okay..." Touya said softly as he took out his phone and messaged Sakura.  
  
--  
  
`trit'  
  
A sound came from her hand phone. Sakura blinked and looked under her desk for her hand phone. "A new message," she smiled as she saw a message from her brother. But her expression turned into a tensed one when she finished reading it. "Li-kun," she turned around. "What?" the boy behind her asked. "Yukito is in hospital," she whispered to him. "WHAT?" Li exclaimed as he stood up banging the table.  
  
The teacher stopped talking and everyone fixed their eyes on him. "What's the matter," the tall lanky teacher asked. Li blushed profusely and shook his head. "Nan de mo nai... gomen," he uttered as he set back on his seat. "We can go see him after school," she said to him and turned around trying to concentrate in class to no avail.  
  
--  
  
"Sakura-chan!" a mellow alto called the girl. "Ah! Tousan!" Sakura's worried face turned into a smile when she saw her dad. "Where are you going?" he asked as Sakura motioned Li to follow her into her father's car. "We're supposed to go to the hospital. Yukito was being admitted there," she told her father.  
  
"AH! Why is that?" Fujitaka's eyes were big when he heard about the news. "I don't know. Niichan messaged me earlier and told me that," Sakura told her father.  
  
Fujitaka nodded and headed towards the hospital. They arrived and called Touya's phone.  
  
"Sakura? We're in room 443," he told her. In less than 5 minutes there were in front of Yukito's room. They walked in and saw Yukito on drips and life support system.  
  
"Sakura!" Touya exclaimed softly when he saw his sister enter the room. Then he saw the Chinese gaki and his... father. "Why is Tsukishiro-kun in ICU?" Fujitaka asked. :... Damn! How am I supposed to be careful at the same time care for Yukito that dad's here? ...: Touya thought to himself.  
  
"He's been missing food for 5 days," Touya told his father. "Oh my god... what happened?" Fujitaka gasped. His son's friend looked so lifeless and thin. His pale skin didn't show radiance as he normally did. And come to think of it, this boy hadn't visited them this whole week.  
  
"Yukito..." Sakura cried and held Yukito's hand in hers. "Please wake up..." she pleaded.  
  
Slowly Yukito's eyes opened a little and his head turned to the source of the crying sound. "Sakura-chan? Are you crying...?" he asked softly, barely audible. He couldn't see clearly, he could just barely make out the rough outline of Sakura's face near him. "Yukito-san!!!" Sakura cried.  
  
Everyone else in the room was quiet. They didn't want to interrupt whatever Yukito was going to say to Sakura.  
  
"Why didn't you eat Yukito?" Sakura asked in tears. Yukito smiled. "I didn't feel like it," he uttered, almost lightly. "But you'll die if you don't eat!" Sakura reasoned the older boy. "Well... just promise me you'll remember me," he said with a smile as a tear rolled off his hazel lifeless eyes.  
  
"NO! Don't say that, Yukito! Why don't you want to live anymore?" Sakura cried, holding Yukito's hand tighter.  
  
"Sakura-chan... I only live for Touya..." he started. Sakura looked at Yukito with big teary eyes. "But now he doesn't need me... And I don't feel why I should continue living ..." Yukito said shakily. Sakura could feel his hand loosing his grip.  
  
Fujitaka blinked. He looked at his son but Touya averted his glance away from him. He had hints that his son had a relationship with this wonderful boy and he tried to make him confess. He asked about his love life and why didn't have a girlfriend in hope that his son would tell him that he already had Yukito as a lover. But he didn't. And there was a big chance that he hurt the boy on the bed after that particular conversation resulting in what currently is happening.  
  
"Oniichan no baka!" Sakura shouted towards Touya. Yukito's eyes were forced to open. He didn't know Touya was in the room. "Touya's here?" Yukito asked.  
  
Sakura nodded. Gods, he felt like just dying now. "Niichan!" Sakura shouted. Touya gritted his teeth. He looked at his father as Fujitaka gave him a look, which he can't read. But now he couldn't care less. He couldn't let Yukito die. Yukito was a part of him.  
  
Yukito felt so stupid. Touya must be laughing his head off by now. Yukito couldn't see anything already. His already blurred vision was blurred more with tears. He had put himself on the full edge of self-embarrassment. He got up with all the power he had left and tried to get off bed. To walk away from the piercing laughter Touya would throw at him.  
  
"Yukito..." Touya called in alarm when the boy straightened and turned to his side to get off bed. All wires and tubes pulled off from him from the force as he fell off the bed.  
  
"No..." Yukito closed his ears, afraid of the upcoming mockery. "No~~!" he cried with his hoarse voice as he fell off the bed and down to the hard floor. But Fujitaka was in time to save his head from meeting the hardness of the floor.  
  
Touya jumped over the bed and reached for Yukito pulling him firmly yet gently into his arms. "Yuki!" he called his angel who kept shaking his head uttering the word `no' countless times. Fujitaka was confused. Maybe his son did liked Yukito after all, he frowned.  
  
"Yuki... me o agete kure..." Touya begged with tears emitting from his own eyes. He felt like killing himself for saying and doing the things he did to Yukito. But Yukito was delirious. He kept uttering the word `no'.  
  
But it was getting weaker... Yukito's body was going limp...  
  
"YUKI!!!!" Touya shouted when he felt Yukito's weak body still in his arms.  
  
"Call the nurse!" Fujitaka commanded Sakura.  
  
--  
  
Yukito opened his eyes. He was standing on water. He blinked and looked into the reflection. He had wings he had long white silvery strands of hair. He was Yue.  
  
He felt lonely and cold. He furled his wings around him and floated in air. His heart was aching and he started to sob. "What's the matter?" a deep voice asked.  
  
Yue looked up to the voice. "Clow Reed..." he uttered.  
  
--  
  
"Close the curtains!" the doctor commanded. "Yes!" the nurses said and did as told. Sakura was crying and Li-kun was desperately comforting her. It wasn't easy on him too, but he had to keep strong. "Touya," Fujitaka called his son.  
  
Touya looked up to his father. "If you love the boy so much, why did you break him like this?" he asked his son. "Because of you!" Touya accidentally raised his voice to his father. "Me?" Fujitaka blinked. Now he was really confused. "I felt that I had to be the one to carry the Kinomoto name so I hurt him. Gods, I feel like killing myself for saying all those terrible things to him just so that he'll hate me and stop loving me! But hell, what was I thinking!!" he pulled his hair and gritted his teeth, tears running freely off his cheek. "You could've told me you had Yukito as a lover!" Fujitaka retorted. "How could I when you were talking about grandchildren and stuff?" Touya replied. "I was trying to make you confess because I suspected you and Yukito had something going on. I was just trying to tease and confirm it! I didn't expect you to... oh never mind," Fujitaka thought it'll be useless to cry over spilled milk.  
  
"Why must he act this way?" Touya looked up to the ceiling and asked no one in particular. "Yukito, come back... please..." he cried.  
  
"I'll get some drinks since we can't do anything but wait," Fujitaka uttered.  
  
--  
  
The magician opened his arms. Yue shakily flew into Clow Reed's arm and cried uncontrollably. The magician simply held his creation in his arms soothing it.  
  
Yue's cold uncaring side had been torn open by the youth name Touya and now he left him to crumble by himself.  
  
--  
  
Li looked as Sakura's father went out the door. "Sakura, maybe you should use the dream card to call him back," Li-kun suggested. "The soul might be around," Li told her.  
  
Sakura nodded. She took out the pendant on her neck and called upon its powers.  
  
"Dream, lend me your powers for me to enter Yukito's dreams!" he uttered as a spasm of light emitted from the card.  
  
--  
  
She blinked as she saw a magician... not that old but familiar. "Are you Clow Reed?" she asked without thinking, taking a wild guess.  
  
The man blinked once and nodded. In his cloak was something glowing. Sakura frowned her eyes towards the item in the cloak, somewhat curiously.  
  
Sakura finally registered in her mind that it was Yue as some feathers from his white wings escaped from within Clow Reed's cloak. "Yue," Sakura called softly.  
  
She got some reaction from the beautiful creature. It peeped from outside Clow Reed's cloak. But he was sad and dull. The light surrounding him almost dimmed as he looked out to her. "Please come back..." she begged.  
  
"He's not going anywhere else. I created this creature to be a companion of the Clow Masters. But he himself has altered his course of life for this generation taking his punishment now. Until he decides either to stay here and wait for your heir to take over, and be a companion to the future individual or to ..." Clow Reed paused his words.  
  
"Or else what?" Sakura demanded. "Or to perish into nothingness," he said softly. "I can always create a new one," he uttered rather disappointedly.  
  
The idea of perishing Yue scares her truly. "No! I'll be very sad if Yue goes away, and niichan would be very sad too!" Sakura exclaimed, swinging her hand in disagree. "I would be too. But he must be the one to choose," Clow Reed uttered. "But YOU didn't give him a chance to turn back! Come back to this timeline and be together with niichan!" Sakura begged as she falls to her knees.  
  
Yue suddenly flew out of Clow Reed's cloak and floated in the air. Clow Reed looked up at the beautiful creature and blinked, then he returned his attention to Sakura. "Why did your brother break his heart in the first place. I won't let Yue go until both Yue and I know the truth," Clow Reed uttered.  
  
"And I'm sure Yue would agree... right?" Clow Reed inquired Yue from below. The creature above did a summersault in the air and unfurled his wings in agreement. He didn't utter a word though.  
  
Then Sakura smirked. She just realized how bare and naked Yue was, his private parts covered cleverly by those beautiful wings and the semi-transparent cloth that used to hang over his right shoulder, almost making it a coincidental thing.  
  
"Tell Li Syao Ran to send in Kinomoto Touya," Clow Reed ordered the girl. Sakura nodded and used the card to invite Touya in.  
  
--  
  
A portal opened. "What's that?" Touya asked. "I don't know," Li shrugged. "Li-kun!" Sakura's voice barely audible called from within the portal. "Sakura! Are you alright?" Li proceeded to the portal. Touya held the boy's arm. "Careful! You don't know what it might do to you!" he warned.  
  
"Tell my brother to go through this portal!" she exclaimed. "Why?" Li asked. "Just do it, Li-kun!" Sakura almost shouted from the other side faintly.  
  
Li looked at Touya and the latter nodded. "Good luck," he whispered as soon as Touya disappeared into the tunnel.  
  
--  
  
Touya opened his eyes after a terrible spin. He saw a familiar hand and grabbed hold of it. "Sakura," he called as he was pulled into a more stable surrounding.  
  
As he looked around he saw his sister and a middle-aged man with a cloak. Then he heard a flutter of wings. He looked above him and saw Yue. He blushed unconsciously as Yue turned away from Touya and he got a great view of Yue's pale smooth ass from below.  
  
"Niichan," Sakura called. Touya looked at her and raised a brow. "He's Clow Reed. The creator of Yue," Sakura introduced.  
  
Clow Reed did as much as blink at the youth. "I understand that you did something bad to Yue. And now want him back for yourself. I would like to inform you that I created everything I did without any notion for my creations to be used in a wrong way or to be hurt in any way. And from what my sources told me, you hurt Yue's heart until it didn't want to return back," Clow Reed uttered in one liquid flow.  
  
Touya looked at the ground and sighed. "I know. I was stupid and did reckless things in the past. I was afraid that my father would say no and such..." he replied, in a rather funny way.  
  
"I love Yukito with all my heart. It hurts me so when I told him those things, which I didn't mean. I was hoping for him to hate and forget me and get on with his life while I surrender to fate and get on with my so-called planned life. But I didn't expect him to react this way..."  
  
Clow was angry and cut Touya mid-sentence. "YOU WERE THE ONE WHO GAVE HIM LIFE! HE LIVES FOR YOU!" Clow Reed exclaimed. The surrounding shook slightly out of his anger.  
  
It was quiet for a while...  
  
"And now you said you didn't want him and treated him as low as dirt. How did you think he was supposed to react?" Clow Reed asked Touya in return.  
  
Touya frowned, maybe it wont hurt to beg this once for the sake of Yukito.  
  
He fell to his knees and dropped his head to the floor begging. "Please! I know I was an idiot. Please bring Yukito back to me!" Touya almost cried.  
  
Yue watched from above. He blinked and turned around lithely a few times. Unsure of what was going to happen. Clow Reed sighed. Since Touya was a noble person and loved no one but Yukito... he decided to let Yue go.  
  
But it still depends on Yue. He can go if he wanted to...  
  
"Yue," Clow Reed called. The moon judge looked down from his place above. "Do you want to follow Touya home?" he asked the magnificent beauty.  
  
Yue looked at Touya and blinked. He truly loved Touya with his heart as Yukito or as Yue. The creature turned several times in the air before dropping into Touya's arms.  
  
Yue was incredibly light as light itself. Touya barely felt anything but some force on his arms. Yukito looked at Touya with his teary eyes that made him look so frail and beautiful. It was the most touching and sad image one could ever see and it reached in so deep, that the bottom of Touya's heart was torn just by looking at it. Looking at a crying angel. "Yuki," Touya hugged Yue tightly as not to let him go again.  
  
"Enough!" Clow Reed snorted and turned around. "Go back to your world," he said as he disappeared. Together with the surroundings and Yue.  
  
"Yukito!" Touya exclaimed as Yue disappeared. Sakura pulled her brother's hand and nodded. "He's waiting for us there," Sakura pointed through the portal.  
  
Touya nodded and followed her sister.  
  
--  
  
"One last try!" the doctor exclaimed.  
  
`beep' `beep' the ECG started again. Yukito was once more alive. But the pulse was weak.  
  
Sakura and Touya appeared in the room. "How's it?" Li-kun asked. Sakura smiled. "Let's wait and see," she smiled brightly.  
  
The curtains were drawn back and the few crews of doctors and nurses came out of the tensed atmosphere. "Your friend's lucky. But he's still weak. Let him rest for a while," the doctor smiled. "Arigatou sensei!" Touya, Sakura and Li-kun bowed simultaneously.  
  
--  
  
Touya couldn't wait till Yukito open those beautiful hazel eyes of his. His peaceful sleeping face accompanied by the beeping sounds of the life support system machine was a serene combination. He held Yukito's limp hands in his own hoping to be the first thing Yukito holds when he wakes up.  
  
A finger moved. Touya felt it and instantly looked up. "Yuki?" Touya called.  
  
There was a long suspense of silence before Yukito tried to open his eyes. Touya held the hand in his tighter and reached his free hand to touch Yukito's head.  
  
Yukito's eyes open slightly. "To-ya...?" he called, his voice soft and weak. "Yuki!" Touya lunged forward to hug the pale creature. "To-ya... you didn't hate me after all..." he managed to utter despite the painful fact that his lips were so dry it was chipping.  
  
"Of course not, my angel... I never hated you... the only thing I hate is myself for hurting you..." He cried against Yukito's hair. Yukito breathed in softly and slowly to smell Touya's smell once again. It filled him like water to a withering plant. "Don't say that... I'll feel sad..." he uttered softly.  
  
"Yuki... eien ni ai shiteru... zutto... zutto..."  
  
--  
  
"Yukito-san is at your house?" Li-kun asked Sakura as she was telling about the things that was happening in her household. "Yeah, niichan said that he wouldn't trust Yukito at home alone and he's been living with us since then," she smiled. "Not that I mind," she giggled. "What about your father?" Li-kun asked. "Tousan? I think he's happy that he has a daughter-in-law at home," she said jokingly. "Daughter-in-law?" Li-kun stopped walking and blinked at the comment.  
  
"Who...? WHA! You're father really thinks that of Yukito-san?" he ran after Sakura, catching up with her. Sakura nodded. "Yes! He's rather delighted when Yukito starts to make himself useful at home like help niichan cook, help niichan cut the grass at the back yard, help niichan to tidy the house and serve tea to my father when he comes home from work. Awesome ne?"  
  
Li-kun nodded. "D you want to come to my house now? I bet they're making some really cool food," Sakura invited the boy. Li-kun blinked and nodded. "Sure!" he nodded.  
  
"Tadaima!" Sakura hollered. "Okaeri nasai," Yukito smiled as he came to greet them. "Dinner is ready," Yukito smiled at both of them. "I'll go take another set of bowl for Li-kun," he said. "Go sit with them, I'll do it," Touya gave the boy a slight push as he walked to the cabinet to dig out the bowl and chopsticks for Li-kun.  
  
Fujitaka smiled. "Itadakimasu!" he said as they all followed. "Itadakimasu!!"  
  
--  
  
"Are you sure you're okay? Do you want me to walk you home?" Yukito looked at Li-kun's face in concern. Li-kun smiled. "Doumo Yukito-san, But it's okay. I'm not going to be kidnapped anyway," he joked. Yukito smiled and let out a small sigh. "Yes, you are a powerful boy," he nodded.  
  
"Mata ashita," Sakura waved as the boy skipped down the road. "Ja!" he waved back.  
  
"Do you want some warm chocolate milk before you sleep, Sakura-chan?" Yukito asked as the girl walked up the stairs. Sakura turned and smiled. "Thank you! That'll be lovely Yukito-san!" Yukito nodded. "I'll get some for you and your brother," he uttered as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
Sakura heard a knock at the door. "Come in," she called. The door opened to reveal Yukito bringing a tray with 4 mugs. "Here's yours," he smiled and put it on the table. "What about me?" Kero asked. "Yes, for you too," Yukito put another mug of the steaming chocolate drink on the table. "Sankyuu!" Kero laughed as he dived into the drink. "Oyasumi," Yukito uttered before he went out of the room.  
  
Touya looked up from his books when he heard the door open. Seeing that it was Yukito he resumed his book reading. "Some hot chocolate?" Yukito asked as he placed the tray on the table, careful not to put it on any of Touya n his books.  
  
Touya looked up and shut his book. "Sure," he smiled as Yukito descended to sit opposite of him. "Sit here," Touya patted the space next to him. Yukito straightened up and moved to sit next to Touya. Touya sipped some of the warm liquid and felt it travel down his throat. It felt lovely. It tasted as if it was made out of love.  
  
He turned and saw that Yukito was looking at him. He blinked and reached his hand behind Yukito, pulling him close. "To-ya?" Yukito called when Touya didn't say anything but to just hold him. "Em?" Touya answered. "What is it?" Yukito asked, sensing a concern feeling in Touya. It was as if they were linked, no emotions of theirs could be separated. Maybe it was because Yue was living half of Touya in him.  
  
"Nothing... I just want to hold you and tell myself not to worry because you are still here," Touya uttered softly. Yukito leaned into the embrace and touched Touya's chest while his head rested comfortably in the crook of Touya's neck.  
  
For a while they just sat there, unmoving.  
  
"Don't ever leave me again," Touya uttered softly. "Mou... doko ni mo ikenai... kimi to eien ni sobani iru..." Yukito's answer was precious accompanied by his lovely voice. "Mou ichido," Touya requested. "Ne?" Yukito blinked in confusion as he looked up at Touya's face. "Mou ichido Yuki, ore ni oshiete kure," he smiled.  
  
Yukito smiled. "To-ya to eien ni sobani iru..." he uttered as he leaned closer for a kissed that was most happily given by Touya.  
  
Owarimashita...  
  
Mou... it's 7.20 am! Bikkurishitane? I have class at 9 n I'm still not asleep writing sappy fanfics? What's wrong with me? Hehe... just finished this after an all-inspiring moment of reading Wish - a manga by CLAMP, it made me cry... Ganbaruze, CLAMP! Omedetou! 


End file.
